Historias del Multiverso
by Pepsipez Ilhuicamina
Summary: Un universo distinto, una situación diferente, y cosas que no pasaron... o sí, pero en otro espacio tiempo. En este trabajo recuperaré las historias cortas en universos alternativos que he escrito, espero las disfruten.
1. Realmente No Importa

**Realmente No Importa.**

¿Dejar el pasado atrás?

He escuchado de personas que lo logran. Historias de éxito. Los que lo hacen relatan que a pesar de su pasado, encuentran finalmente la felicidad.

Ojalá eso aplicara a todos nosotros.

Yo tengo en mi mano todo eso, y no sólo encontré mi boleto a una vida feliz de manos del hombre más maravilloso del mundo, sino que me corresponde. Es apuesto, inteligente, atento, amable, tiene mucho dinero y es extranjero. Lo conozco prácticamente de toda la vida y entre un montón de cosas lindas que ha hecho por mí, me llenó de detalles y demostraciones de afecto a lo largo de todos los años que llevamos juntos.

Reconozco que tenemos momentos en los cuales las cosas no marchan tan bien, pero son etapas, las mismas por las que atraviesa cada relación exitosa a lo largo del tiempo. Sí, nos enojamos, tenemos ganas de mandarnos al diablo y no saber nada más del otro por mucho tiempo, pero poco después, todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Así es el amor.

—Cuando hablas así, me asustas un poco. —me dice condescendiente Tomoyo, concentrada en su taza de té, observando su vapor como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo.  
—Descuida, amiga. Sé que tarde o temprano encontrarás a ese príncipe azul y…  
—Princesa.  
—Ah, sí, princesa, lo olvidaba. Y entonces conocerás la felicidad al igual que yo.  
—Sakura… —dice con algo parecido a la resignación—, tengo que salir de la ciudad por un par de semanas, Fujitaka está preocupado y tu hermano no está siquiera en este continente. Por favor, prométeme que…  
—Sí, sí, lo sé, amiga. No lo buscaré. Descuida, él vendrá a buscarme pronto.

Su mirada de precaución se mantiene por unos momentos más, y luego sonríe con algo de cansancio.

—En fin, debo prepararme para viajar. Te traeré algo.

Me deja en casa en su auto. Es una tarde muy linda, y se me antoja para pasar el resto de ella en brazos de mi amado. Si no fuera tan testarudo, estaría disfrutando las mieles del amor tal como sólo yo sé dárselas. Admito que esta vez ha tardado más de lo usual en volver a buscarme, pero cuando hay amor, realmente no importa.

Aunque quizás… sólo quizás, esta vez necesite un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta. Sólo por esta vez.

—¿Todo bien con Tomoyo? —Pregunta papá cuando entro a casa, está cocinando.  
—Sí, todo bien con ella.  
—Hoy estuve hablando con tu sinodal, y no estaba muy contento con tu desempeño. Según dice, estás excesivamente distraída, y que si sigues así podrías perder el semestre.  
—Gracias por preocuparte. Te prometo que me concentraré apenas resuelva unos problemitas que tengo… hablando de eso… creo que saldré un rato, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y…

Papá deja lo que está haciendo mientras da un profundo suspiro, y sus ojos se llenan de preocupación. No me gusta verlo así, pero su zozobra es innecesaria. Pronto estará bien.

—Hija… no quiero que vayas más a buscar a ese chico.  
—¿De qué hablas, papá?  
—Creo que su tiempo juntos ya terminó, y está bien. Tienes derecho a buscar y conocer a nuevas personas, al igual que él.

Trato de mantener la sonrisa en la cara y la cordialidad en la conversación, aunque me cuesta un poco de trabajo.

—Gracias, papá, sé que te preocupas por mí y eso, pero Xiao-Lang y yo estamos pasando por una etapa solamente. Sé que te agrada, y descuida, antes de que te des cuenta estará de vuelta aquí con nosotros, como debe ser.

No le doy oportunidad de replicar y vuelvo a salir de la casa, me parece que pregunta si tomé mis medicamentos y le confirmo que sí, aunque para ser sincera, no recuerdo.

Sólo entonces noto que se nubló espontáneamente, la claridad del sol se fue en un santiamén… probablemente llueva. Está bien. Caminar bajo la lluvia es un placer que cada vez menos personas pueden disfrutar abiertamente. El departamento de Xiao-Lang está un poco lejos, así que supongo que es una oportunidad para darle un pretexto para recibirme con una taza de té caliente, o en un mejor escenario, con una ducha.

No fue una llovizna, sino un torrencial. Me faltan unos cientos de metros para llegar a mi destino y literalmente escurro agua por la ropa, y en un cruce, un conductor malintencionado me vació un charco encima, así que además de empapada, estoy cubierta de lodo. La gente me mira con curiosidad, y yo sólo les sonrío tontamente, porque al final no importa, estaré en su casa y todo mejorará en ese momento.

—¡Buenas tardes, señorita Kinomoto! —Me saluda el portero del edificio.  
—Buenas tardes, señor Morio. Qué gusto verlo.  
—Igualmente… caray, no sé cómo decirle esto, pero…  
—¿Le pasó algo malo a Xiao-Lang? —pregunto crispada, viendo el gesto apenado del hombre.  
—Eh, no, no es nada de eso, señorita Kinomoto… es sólo que el señor Li me pidió…  
—¿Sí…? —insisto al verlo dudar.  
—Bien, pues… me pidió que no la dejara entrar al edificio.

Se hizo un muy prolongado e incómodo silencio. Estoy en shock… eso simplemente no me lo esperaba.

—¿Le comentó la razón? —pregunto apenas recupero la capacidad de hablar.  
—No. El señor Li por lo regular no es muy parlanchín.  
—Ya veo… me marcho entonces… gracias.  
—¿Quiere que le avise para ver si cambia de opinión y la recibe?  
—Eso no será necesario, señor Morio. De hecho, le agradecería que hiciera de cuenta que no me vio hoy.  
—Lo lamento mucho. —Aquél atento hombre hizo una reverencia de noventa grados a modo de despedida. Parecía lamentar de verdad mi situación.

Comienzo a deshacer lo andado, pensando con toda sinceridad que Xiao-Lang está llevando esto demasiado lejos. Creo que no está viendo con claridad la verdad: nuestros destinos están unidos, el uno no es sin el otro. Debo verlo y hablar con él, hacerlo ver su error, y también que a pesar de todo ya lo perdoné. Y mira que dijo cosas horribles… "eres una obsesiva", "no podemos sostener una relación si no hay confianza", "necesito espacio para mi familia, mis amigos, incluso para mí mismo, hay días que no puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos". Ah, ¿pero qué tal cuando se trata de asuntos de cama? Ahí si no escucho reclamos, ¿verdad? Puede tenerme cuando quiera y de la forma que quiera, ha podido experimentar todo lo que pasa por su mente sin una sola queja o molestia de mi parte, he visto la satisfacción en sus ojos al final de cada noche completa en vela… y aún así, decidió de forma completamente unilateral que era mejor separarnos.

Está confundido, no piensa con claridad, por eso mismo decido perdonarlo.

Tenemos que hablar de esto, así que rodeo el edificio. Conozco una ruta para llegar a las escaleras de emergencia, es un poco peligroso, pero soy una atleta consumada, estaré bien, son cuatro pisos, nada que no pueda manejar en mi mejor día.

Luego de un par de saltos y trepar algunos balcones reconozco el de su departamento, la lluvia ha evitado que algún vecino mirón me vea, y con todo el silencio que puedo me cuelo hasta la puerta de cristal con una cortina traslúcida que no está bien cerrada. Da a la habitación de huéspedes, y desde aquí puedo ver su propia habitación.

Está ahí, veo algo de movimiento, así que sólo debo…

El destello de un relámpago iluminó toda la casa. Unos segundos después escucho el trueno. Pero aún cuando es tan fuerte que la casa se sacude, no se compara a lo que siento mientras observo la escena.

Antes de todo… ¿quién es esa chica? Su piel es blanca y su cabello ceniciento cae en muy lindos caireles alrededor de su rostro. Está desnuda, así que no puedo más que admitir que tiene un cuerpo muy bonito, armónico en sus formas y curvas. Está prácticamente de cabeza sobre el lecho… y él se la está metiendo con tanta fuerza que me asusta un poco, aún con el ruido de la lluvia puedo escucharlo bufar mientras ella gime suplicante, y también oigo el golpeteo de ese vaivén que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Casi puedo sentirlo tan dentro de mí como cuando me lo hacía con esa pasión, Puedo observar con todo lujo de detalles cómo se deslizan reguerillos por el abdomen de la chica, empapada como yo alguna vez en el pasado, y la entiendo porque debo reconocerlo: Xiao-Lang es un amante increíble, sin importar por dónde me cogiera me hacía venirme casi hasta el desmayo. La veo pedir tregua, y yo me río. Sólo yo tengo la compatibilidad perfecta con él, y él, lejos de darle el indulto, toma sus tobillos y la mete aún más rápido y fuerte. Veo los ojos de la chiquilla abrirse al máximo ahogando un grito mientras la saliva se le escurre por la comisura de sus labios, se está corriendo de tal forma que me trae recuerdos increíbles, y apuesto a que está a nada de la incontinencia… porque así es él, es lo que logra con ese maravilloso miembro de proporciones y dureza perfectas.

Confirmo que es un hombre de rutinas cuando llega finalmente a un desenlace, se separa de ella y la pone de rodillas en el colchón, toma su nuca con fuerza y de una sola embestida hace que lo tome de un bocado hasta la base, seguramente obstruyendo su garganta mientras le da el manjar abundante, espeso y caliente al que alguna vez me acostumbró, al tiempo que veo su precioso cuerpo de atleta aperlado por su sudor, y su abdomen y pecho hinchándose por su respiración agitada.

Ella se separa segundos después, respirando ruidosamente, pero volviendo de inmediato para seguir saboreando la carne de mi hombre, tomándola con ambas manos, menesterosa, tratando de devolverle la firmeza que ella misma le quitó. La comprendo: él es adictivo, en su sabor y aroma viril que hace que mi vientre se estremezca.

A pesar de que sólo alcancé el final, debo admitir que fue una escena grandiosa, y eso me lleva a reflexionar la que quizás es la parte más importante de la misma: ¿por qué demonios no fui yo la protagonista? ¿Porque ella está adentro, siendo penetrada de la forma más salvaje y exquisita mientras yo estoy afuera en la lluvia, cerca de pescar una hipotermia?

No importa, realmente no importa… podemos charlarlo. Es un desliz, tiene derecho a equivocarse… aunque yo nunca me entregaría a nadie más… creo que si lo platicamos tranquilamente podríamos quedar en buenos términos. Es sólo un error, lo perdonaré y podremos ser felices de nuevo.

Veo que le dice algo a la chica, y conociéndolo como lo conozco, sé lo que está a punto de pasar: le dirá que duerma, y mientras él tomará un baño, él suele ducharse con la puerta del baño abierta luego de hacer el amor, así que veo que la chica se queda profundamente dormida, y él se consiente bajo el chorro del agua caliente. Está bien, debe quitarse la esencia de esta muchachita. Sólo debo esperar unos momentos más.

—¿Quieres salir a cenar algo, Akiho? ¿O ya estás lista para otro…? ¡QUÉ CARAJO! ¿¡Sakura!? —Exclama al salir sólo cubierto por una toalla. Luce y huele tan bien…

El color se le fue de pronto, se ve contrariado, asustado de hecho. No podría culparlo, debo lucir terrible, totalmente empapada y sucia, mi ropa está desacomodada por todo el esfuerzo que acabo de hacer, y las marcas en mis brazos y rostro deben causar algo de miedo.

—Perdona por llegar tan repentinamente, pero el señor Morio no me dejaba pasar. Creo que necesitamos hablar, Xiao-Lang.  
—E… estoy acompañado justo ahora… —dice lentamente luego de que su boca se abrió y cerró en varias ocasiones, incapaz de hablar.  
—Oh, lo sé. Descuida, ella no nos interrumpirá… estoy lista para recibir una disculpa, Xiao-Lang…  
—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Sakura?  
—No me interrumpas. —Le digo en voz baja, pero firme y él se petrifica. Sale de su estupor unos momentos después y pasa a la carrera a mi lado para llegar a la cama, yo continúo—. Como te decía, sé que hemos cometido algunos errores y hemos hecho cosas que no debíamos, pero podemos trabajar en ello juntos… ¿me estás poniendo atención?

Sin embargo, no me está escuchando y eso me molesta mucho. Está clavado al piso viendo el cuerpo de la jovencita… ¿cómo era?, ¿Akiho? Bueno, ya para este momento su nombre realmente no importa. Sí que dio pelea, me rasguñó la cara un par de veces mientras la asfixiaba con la misma almohada que ahora cubre su rostro.

—No, no, no… ¡Sakura! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE HICISTE!?  
—Te prometo que hablaremos de eso después de que terminemos el asunto realmente importante: nosotros…  
—¡Sakura! ¿No lo comprendes? ¡Estás siquiera consciente de lo que acabas de hacerle!  
—¿Qué querías que hiciera? No íbamos a poder charlar con ella aquí y apuesto a que no iba a marcharse si se lo pedía. Por favor, concéntrate, tenemos que resolver lo nuestro…  
—¿Lo nuestro? ¡Lo nuestro ya no existe desde hace mucho, Sakura! ¡Por todo lo sagrado! ¡Estás totalmente loca!  
—No. Te equivocas. Lo nuestro es lo único que importa y podemos salvarlo, y voy a pasar por alto tu tono de voz si te disculpas por llamarme loca.

No responde.

Por unos segundos, tal vez minutos, ninguno se movió.

Repentinamente corre hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, donde su móvil descansa sobre el buró. Yo salto sobre la cama para llegar primero, lo embisto y ambos caemos, tirando la lámpara ornamental del pequeño mueble que se hace montones de astillas de cerámica. una me cortó el hombro… pero realmente no importa.

Nos levantamos forcejeando.

—¡Basta, Sakura! ¡Debo llamar a la policía!  
—¡No! ¡Debemos resolver lo nuestro primero! ¡Después podrás llamar al emperador si quieres!

En un acto que definitivamente no esperaba, me toma con furia por los hombros y me arroja al suelo, y sin dejar que me incorpore, me abofetea. Si que pega fuerte, casi me desmayo del impacto. Estoy tan enojada, yo vine aquí para hablar, para perdonarlo por su conducta tan infantil y enfermiza, y en su lugar, me maltrata, insulta y hasta golpea. Estoy harta. Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas.

Tomo del suelo uno de los trozos de la lámpara, estoy cegada por la cólera, así que simplemente corro hacia él y tiro un golpe con la cerámica.

Dejo caer mi improvisada arma al mismo tiempo que él deja caer el móvil. Incrédulo y asustado se lleva una mano al cuello.

Creo que se me pasó un poco la mano.

El corte es profundo, desde la mandíbula hasta la manzana de adán. Aterrorizado trata de detener con sus manos la muy profusa hemorragia que ya ha cubierto de sangre su pecho y comienza a ser absorbida por la toalla que tiene por único atuendo. Sus piernas flaquean y lo ayudo a sentarse en el suelo. No puede hablar, sólo atina a mirarme con pánico, y yo hago lo que debo hacer: lo consuelo.

—Calma, mi amor, calma. Pronto terminará… —me abrazo a su cuerpo, pongo mi oído sobre su pecho, sintiendo como su respiración y ritmo cardiaco se hacen cada vez más lentos, hasta finalmente desaparecer—. ¿ves? debiste haberme escuchado. Tranquilo. Todo estará bien.

Al separarme de él hay cierta resistencia por la sangre que rebosa mi mejilla. Aún en esta situación sigue luciendo hermoso. Veo sus ojos ámbar ya sin brillo, con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, y cierro sus párpados con mis dedos.

—Tal vez el mundo no estaba listo para nosotros… voy a alcanzarte, y podremos resolver esto. —vuelvo a tomar la pieza que provocó su muerte, y con tranquilidad hago un par de cortes en mis muñecas. No debí hacerlos tan profundos, mis dedos están entumecidos y apenas si puedo controlarlos, mi sangre escapa con mucha rapidez, y un mareo se apodera rápidamente de mí.

Beso sus labios una última vez antes de que la obscuridad me engulla, y me recargo en su regazo para descansar por última vez. Nos dijimos cosas horribles, y tal vez la última discusión no terminó de la mejor manera… pero nos amamos, así que todo lo demás…

Realmente no importa.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ok, este fue un trabajo más bien experimental. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, háganme saber su opinión.

¡Hasta otra!


	2. Amor

**Amor.**

A los once años es muy complicado hablar de amor. La edad no es la mejor porque no tienes un marco de referencia. Estás entre dos mundos: tienes la pureza de sentimientos legítimos como los de un niño pequeño, y al mismo tiempo una brújula moral y lenguaje que te permiten ver un poco más allá. El paso entre el niño y el hombre, con todos sus matices.

El tamaño de las aventuras se magnifican en virtud a tu imaginación. Ver la mía alimentada por medio del afecto fue lo que me hizo sentir aquello tan especial por ella. Así que me atreví. Le hablé de amor. Le dije que era la persona más importante para mí, dejándola patitiesa, incapaz de responder nada. Estaba enamorado, completamente embrujado en su carácter alegre y sincero.

Estuvo callada y algo deprimida por unos días, pero al final, correspondió. Y ahí estábamos ambos, atolondrados y tímidos al estar juntos, aprendiendo sobre la marcha qué era exactamente ese amor del que hablamos y que nos profesábamos, juntos por deseo propio, conociéndonos aún más cada día, refrendando ese sentimiento tan poderoso que nacía de los dos y el uno para el otro, descubriendo que era auténtico y más grande que nosotros, dándonos episodios tan únicos y especiales que se grabaron en nuestras mentes como acero ardiente contra nuestra piel, como el primer beso, el primer "te quiero", el buscarla avergonzado en su casa... el mejor año de mi vida hasta ese momento.

Y entonces llega la realidad a abofetearte, recordándote que estás a su merced.

Era un niño de intercambio, eventualmente debía volver a mí casa, del otro lado del mar, y el día llegó. Recuerdo que estaba furioso, que detestaba la idea, que no quería renunciar a esa felicidad. Sin embargo ella sonreía; con sus ojos verdes desbordados de llanto, mientras tomaba mis manos, quitaba los mechones de cabello de mi frente y besaba mis mejillas con esa ternura tan suya.

—Nos escribiremos cartas, y cuando vuelvas, por fin estaremos juntos—. Me consolaba.

Pero no era suficiente.

Nos abrazamos por última vez en la sala de abordaje, y apenas pude hacer una mueca para corresponder la sonrisa con la que ella agitaba la mano a la distancia, antes de dejar de verla, mientras maldecía al estúpido que había inventado los aviones. Sin saberlo, la estaría estrechando quizás por última vez.

Cumplimos nuestra promesa al inicio. Semana a semana iban y venían cartas repletas de anécdotas y pensamientos, sobre nuestras familias y rutinas separados, pero la vida comenzó a llenarnos de responsabilidades, y el agotamiento de los temas, el cansancio y el stress hicieron que la frecuencia redujera. Así, lo semanal se hizo mensual, y después de un tiempo, había una carta de ida en su cumpleaños y una de vuelta en el mío. En ese ritmo nos mantuvimos por años.

* * *

**Carta uno.**

Al año cinco luego de mi partida, recuerdo estarme preparando para los exámenes para la universidad cuando mi carta llegó. Nuestro primer amor se había convertido gracias a la distancia en una muy sincera y fuerte amistad a pesar del poco contacto, pero no perdía su naturaleza primordial. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Porque me mordí la mejilla por dentro involuntariamente al leer esa frase, sintiendo que algo se rompía dentro de mí:

_"Hace un par de meses comencé a salir con Yukito, ¿Lo recuerdas? El amigo de mi hermano, del que estaba enamorada cuando era pequeña. ¡Qué vueltas da la vida! Es un gran chico"._

Después de la hiel inicial, vino una negación de mi cabeza junto con una sonrisa sardónica. El motivo era la ironía misma: yo, en casa, seguí haciendo mi vida, de tal suerte que un compromiso previamente cancelado volvió de manera tan natural que lo acepté incluso de buena gana. Meilin era una buena chica, y nuestra experiencia fuera del país nos había hecho madurar bastante, y pensar en un matrimonio arreglado no me molestaba en realidad. Yo la amaba. No diría que más o menos que a Sakura, sino de una forma diferente.

* * *

**Carta dos.**

Al año diez de volver de Japón me preparaba para titularme. Tenía un empleo dentro del negocio familiar que eventualmente heredaría, y había tenido la suerte de conocer tres continentes ya. Ese año mandé una carta muy diferente al sobre de timbre aéreo que acostumbraba. Mandé un sobre blanco lleno de adornos, y lo envié por mensajería.

_"Tenemos el gusto de invitarla a usted y a su apreciable familia a la unión matrimonial de Xiao-Lang Li y Meilin Li, a celebrarse el próximo trece de Julio en..."_

Mi imaginación me llevó a pensar durante los meses que esperé la respuesta en qué habría pasado si hubiera permanecido en Japón. ¿Seguiríamos juntos? ¿Sería nuestra boda la que se estaría preparando para este momento?

Una semana antes del gran día, llegó mi carta, o mejor dicho, mi paquete. No imagino todo el esfuerzo que la compañía de mensajería debió invertir para entregarme en perfectas condiciones el bonito bonsai de cerezo que recibí junto con una carta, en la cual me deseaba la mejor de las suertes en la vida que tenía por delante. Me dijo que Meilin era una chica afortunada de tenerme y que la hiciera muy feliz, y fuera muy feliz yo en el proceso.

_"Nunca olvides que fuiste mi primer amor, y siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. No te voy a mentir diciéndote que no me duele un poco saber que darás el gran paso, pero sinceramente estoy feliz por ti. También en eso consiste el amor, ¿no? Si es a través de alguien más que alcanzarás la felicidad que la vida no me permitió darte, les envío mis mejores deseos desde aquí"._

* * *

**Carta tres.**

El año veinte fue de sorpresas. En primer lugar, ella me ganó el tiro y su carta me llegó en los albores de marzo, y en segundo, por primera vez nos atrevimos a enviar fotografías. Los medios digitales eran capaces de permitir ver todo en tiempo real, pero supongo que por algún tipo de miedo irracional a confrontarnos a la realidad nos mantuvimos al margen de ellos.

Recibí, sin embargo, no una fotografía de ella, sino de un niño de ojos verdes que sonreía limpiamente a la cámara. Podía ver a su madre en sus ojos, con ese mismo fulgor inocente que me llenaba de paz.

_Tsubasa Tsukishiro, cuatro años._

Esa era la leyenda a pie de foto.

Estaba feliz y triste a la vez... no, más bien, melancólico. Pero ese sentimiento fue corregido sólo un momento después, cuando Hien reclamó atención mientras preguntaba quién era el niño de la foto. Tiene los ojos rubí de su madre y mi cabello, y a sus siete tiene ese carácter inquieto y explosivo tan propio de Meilin que me hace muy feliz. Le respondo que es el hijo de una amiga, y luego le pido que pose para poder enviar en mi respuesta su retrato. Me dice que sí, pero con la condición de que su hermana aparezca en la fotografía también.

Así, la fotografía enviada de vuelta tiene a Meilin con su inmensa barriga cercana al noveno mes de embarazo, con Hien abrazado de ella.

_Hien y (próximamente) Xiang-Fei Li, siete y cero._

* * *

**Carta cuatro.**

Todos hablan de salir al mundo cuando sean económicamente independientes. Rotunda mentira. Llevo treinta años desde que regresé de Japón hablando de mudarme y al final me quedé con mi familia en la casa de mis padres.

Eso no ha evitado, no obstante, que viaje con ellos en vacaciones y hasta por negocios. Tan abstraído estaba en encontrar un buen hospedaje y cuidar las alergias de Xiang-Fei que no reparé en que era Tokio nuestro destino, y fue hasta que Meilin me lo puntualizó, luego de observar a Hien y a su hermana mirar por el balcón del hotel la panorámica de la ciudad, que di cuenta de ello. En realidad no le di importancia, ignoro cuántos millones de personas viven en la capital nipona y sus suburbios, ¿Cuál era la probabilidad...?

Al parecer, mayor a la que pensé.

Regresando del autoservicio más cercano, en la acera contraria a la que venía pude verla.

El esplendor mismo de la madurez, estaba sentada en un café mientras leía algo... tuve una extraña sensación de miedo y expectativa, aunque la razón trataba de contraargumentar mi impulso inicial de ir hasta ella y hablarle... ¿Y si no era ella y era alguien parecido solamente?

Las dudas se fueron cuando ella, sin buscarme, sin mostrar siquiera sorpresa, me miró directo a los ojos, seguramente divertida ante la expresión estúpida que definitivamente debía tener. Sonrió como lo hacía en mis recuerdos y sueños de una vida diferente... luego, sin dejar de verme, señaló su reloj de pulso y negó con la cabeza. Aunque críptico, era un mensaje elocuente. Lo entendí y volví a mi hotel.

Las cartas de ese año no mencionaron el incidente.

* * *

**Carta cinco.**

_Querido Xiao-Lang:_

_¿Sabes? Creo que al final no podemos decir que hemos errado. Con las idas y venidas, con la incertidumbre e incluso con los dolores que esta vida me dio, puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que tomamos las elecciones correctas cuando tuvimos que separarnos y nos mantuvimos lejos. Como todo el mundo, tuve altibajos, pero tengo tres hijos maravillosos, y soy la abuela más orgullosa del planeta._

_Hay días en los que estoy sola y no puedo evitar imaginar lo que pudo ser. Aún espero con ansiedad esta carta cada año, y tu rostro de cuando niño vuelve vívido a mi mente. ¡Sí que eras un chiquillo apuesto! Con todo y ese eterno gesto de irritación. Hubiéramos tenido niños muy lindos._

_Pero también hay algo que me provoca mucha inquietud. No es un sentimiento malo por sí mismo, pero a veces hace que me sobresalte a media noche... ¿me pregunto si tú sientes esa misma premura?_

_Siempre tuya._

_Sakura T._

_Sakura:_

_Ya que lo mencionas, creo que sé qué es eso que me cuentas al final de tu carta. A mí me golpea o bien antes de dormir, o incluso cuando ya estoy soñando... ¿qué habría pasado si hubiera vuelto? Si hubiera oportunidad por algún medio supernatural de deshacer lo hecho y comenzar de nuevo, ¿la tomarías? Yo no lo sé, aunque creo que no cambiaría nada. Tal como dices, aún con los altibajos, he tenido una vida buena y afortunada. Hien ya tomó mi lugar, Xiang-Fei ya se ha comprometido, y tengo la enorme fortuna de que, a pesar de que estás lejos, sigues siendo parte de mi vida._

_No tomes a mal mis palabras, no podría estar más agradecido con todo lo que tengo, pero no puedo evitar pensar... ¿qué habría sido de nosotros juntos? ¿habríamos trascendido? Creo que moriremos con la duda._

_Y amparado en esa última reflexión, diré algo muy osado, pero que tampoco ha sido un secreto después de todo este tiempo. Aún siento ese amor por ti. Creo que me va a acompañar hasta que me muera. No necesito que lo confirmes, porque es posible que la respuesta no me guste, pero las cosas son así._

_Xiao-Lang L._

* * *

Luego de pelear contra los dolores de espalda, pude ponerme de pie después de despertar esa mañana. Las artes marciales ciertamente te mantienen con algo más de vigor aún para alguien de mi edad, y conservo el hábito de despertarme junto con el alba, aún cuando tengo ya mis años en retiro. Nuestros hijos hace mucho que se fueron, así que sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro ahora.

Meilin lee algunos folletos y mira con aprehensión las maletas que sacó del armario.

—¿Nos vamos a alguna parte?  
—P'li (una de mis nietas) decidió ir a un monasterio. Se convertirá en monja budista.  
—Eso suena importante, apenas es una adolescente.  
—Y es por eso que no irá sola a vivir a las montañas —no supe qué decir por unos segundos, Siendo honesto, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando. Viendo mi confusión me hizo una seña para que me sentara a su lado en la cama—. Creo que llegó la hora de la charla, Xiao-Lang.

La obedecí.

—¿Qué está pasando?  
—La vida. Eso es lo que pasa —Miró hacia la duela por algunos segundos—. ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca te agradecí por todo lo que hiciste.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Me diste cincuenta años luego de dejar ir al verdadero amor de tu vida. Me diste hijos y nietos maravillosos. Nunca lo mencionaste, nunca me reprochaste ni te quejaste por la vida que elegiste y las consecuencias de la misma, te empeñaste incluso en hacerme feliz durante ese camino, me amaste aún cuando tu corazón no me pertenecía a mí en realidad. Creo que lo mínimo que te mereces es buscar un tiempo para ti y aquello que realmente deseas.  
—Yo... yo no puedo... tú y mis hijos…  
—A mí ya me diste todo lo que podías darme y un poco más, tus hijos ya hicieron sus vidas y gracias a tu cuidado son felices. Es tu turno. Vuelve a casa.

* * *

Japón es un país tan único por ese extraño contraste entre lo antiguo y lo vanguardista. El aeropuerto es una joya de la modernidad, pero los suburbios de Tokio siguen conservando ese espíritu rural que te hace pensar que por esos rumbos el tiempo simplemente no pasa.

Siento que incluso el asfalto de las calles de Tomoeda sigue siendo el mismo de la última vez que caminé por aquí.

El lugar es inconfundible, calles iguales, el aroma en el aire y la suave caricia de la brisa primaveral que me lleva a épocas repletas de esperanza y aspiraciones, y que hoy he podido revivir.

El pequeño parque tiene algunos juegos. El rey pingüino no está más, pero definitivamente es el lugar. Unos pasos más adelante está el diminuto puente sobre el arroyo. Ella estaba ahí.

Sakura me recibe como si siempre hubiera sabido que nos volveríamos a encontrar. Me mira de reojo llegar y sonríe con esa dulzura que no había notado cuánto echaba de menos.

—En las primaveras acostumbraba venir con Yukito a ver a los peces Koi con nuestros hijos. Luego con nuestros nietos. Cuando murió, comencé a venir yo sola. Nunca se lo dije aún cuando él lo sabía, venía aquí porque en nuestra niñez fue un lugar que de tan cotidiano, siempre fue especial para ti y para mí.

Finalmente se vuelve a mí, y puedo ver a través de su rostro arrugado y su cabello totalmente blanco a la bellísima niña que me regaló sus primeras manifestaciones de amor, y que se quedó con las mías en contrapartida.

—He vuelto. —Le digo conmovido, quitándome la boina, pensando en que me tomó cincuenta años.  
—Bienvenido.

No hay más ceremonia, sólo toma mi mano y comienza a guiarme con rumbo desconocido.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?  
—A casa, amor.

**Amor.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Publicada originalmente en el Reto Fictober 2019.


	3. Siete treinta y uno, trece siete

**Prefacio.**

Este relato está inspirado en uno de los eventos más infames de la historia moderna, y que dejó uno de los más vergonzosos recuerdos en la registros de Japón y la humanidad, y al menos desde mi perspectiva personal, supera con creces a lo sucedido en la misma época en Europa. Si son de corazón y estómago frágil, les recomiendo no investigar al respecto.

"_**La amistad es la amistad, la Historia es la Historia"  
**__Mou Tun-Fei, "Los hombres detrás del sol", 1988._

* * *

**731 - 137.**

**Harbin, Manchuria, octubre de 1943.**

Olor muy fuerte.

Transpiración, humedad, químicos… e indiscutiblemente sangre. Yo ya había visto cientos de veces como personas desaparecían para siempre, desde que aquella espantosa construcción fuera levantada años atrás por los extranjeros. Los japoneses llegaron disfrazados de progreso, en lo que era una invasión infame y brutal, en la que cada día hombres, mujeres y niños eran asesinados por igual.

La sede del escuadrón 731 era nuestra sucursal del infierno.

Mientras nos examinaban, agradecí que mis padres hubieran muerto años atrás para no ver aquella marcha fúnebre tan escalofriante. Yo, Xiao-Lang Li estaba en aquel pabellón que parecía más un rastro, temeroso junto con otro medio centenar de paisanos, tiritando de frío, desnudo, tratando de cubrir mi humillación con las manos, habiendo olvidado lo que una vida digna era en realidad. No importaba mucho, pensándolo en retrospectiva, había tenido una vida dura, tal vez lo más lógico para un minero como yo, era terminar al uso de estas personas.

Un militar de espejuelos y bigote parecía ser el jefe, y hablaba con voz potente mientras un delgado y triste intérprete traducía al chino. Decía que nos vacunarían, nos darían trabajo y alimentos para nuestras familias, y que sólo necesitaban un poco de nuestra cooperación. Desde luego eran mentiras, todos lo sabíamos, pero no imaginamos la verdadera dimensión.

Yo entendía un poco de japonés, por eso no podía evitar notar como se referían a nosotros: _marutá. _Éramos leña para ellos, aunque yo no quería imaginar el tamaño de las llamas mientras era arrastrado con otros hacia el edificio de laboratorios, de dónde sabía que no volvería con vida.

—Él no… —dijo uno de los oficiales al mando, señalándome con la cabeza y llamó la atención del intérprete de un tirón—. Es joven y está sano. ¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacho?

Respondí con la verdad. Ese año debería cumplir dieciocho, aunque nunca supe la fecha en que nací.

—Dale un traje y que limpie las oficinas y laboratorios, necesitamos alguien allá que aún tenga vigor.

Fui separado del resto, entre empujones me fue dado un traje que debería lavar todos los días, equipo de limpieza y me alimentaría de las sobras de los militares. Cada día tenía que barrer, asear y hacer un montón de cosas "fáciles" en apariencia...

Pero, tal como dije… ese lugar era el infierno en la tierra.

Las oficinas y consultorios eran rutinarios hasta lo aburrido. Veía desfilar a mis paisanos ante una enfermera algo vieja y que se maquillaba demasiado, y que los trataba como si de animales se tratara, tal como hacía conmigo. Ella en realidad apenas si prestaba atención a sus dolencias, y dependiendo de que ella observará algo que el resto no, el paciente podía volver a prisión, o ser enviado al quirófano.

La primera vez que limpié ese lugar, inevitablemente vomité.

Los japoneses eran bestias. No quedaba un atisbo de humanidad en ellos, escudados en la ciencia, eran capaces de una crueldad indescriptible, de someter a otros seres humanos a vejámenes inimaginables, y cerca estuve de renunciar, pero soporté, porque sabía lo que pasaría conmigo si les daba la espalda o intentaba escapar.

Pensé en mantenerme vivo. Fueron cerca de dos semanas en las cuales evité a toda costa un vínculo visual con aquella horrenda mujer que condenaba a mi gente, tratando por todos los medios de hacer un buen trabajo y siendo prácticamente invisible… con algo de suerte, lograría salir de ahí cuando la guerra terminara.

Sin embargo, fue justo al término de esa segunda semana que todo cambió. La horrible enfermera se fue y por un par de días nadie pasó por los sombríos consultorios de la muerte, hasta que una mañana, una pequeña compañía militar dejó a quién tomaría su lugar.

Escuché hablar a los soldados y a ella mientras aseaba a la distancia, fingiendo no entenderlos, pero pude sacar en claro un par de cosas: la horrible enfermera se había retirado, y la mujer que llegaba sería su reemplazo permanente. Se le dieron muchas advertencias, se le dijo que viera lo que viera, era en servicio de su país y su emperador, que todo sería recompensado, y que era una heroína desde ese momento.

—Los consultorios son suyos, señorita Kinomoto —dijo el cabo, barriendo con una mirada sucia a la recién llegada a modo de despedida.

La joven ni siquiera notó mi presencia. Se retiró la gruesa ushanka de tipo ruso de la cabeza, se quitó los guantes y puso a un lado el pesado abrigo militar después de deshacerse de él. Ante mí estaba una mujer muy joven. Tal vez era cosa de no haber visto mujeres en algún tiempo, pero me pareció muy hermosa, con el corto cabello acaramelado cayendo hasta sus hombros, y unos ojos verdes curiosos que examinaban su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Era la primera mujer que veía que hacía justicia al uniforme de enfermera militar.

—¡Hola! ¡No había notado que estaba ahí! —exclamó de pronto, sobresaltándome, pues en mi observación de su persona no noté que ya me había visto.

Un poco asustado, miré detrás de mí, pensando que alguien más podía estar en su línea de visión, haciéndome a mí sólo un obstáculo para su mensaje. Pero no era así. Estábamos completamente solos. Incapaz de saber qué más hacer, correspondí con una reverencia breve y bajé los ojos al suelo, decidido a continuar con mis faenas, y pensando que en el futuro debería hacer lo mismo que hacía con la otra: pretender que yo simplemente no existía.

La muchacha, a pesar de lo huraño de mi gesto, me regaló su sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a acomodar sus pertenencias en el escritorio. Por sola observación, noté que traía consigo un montón de botellas, polvos y extractos de plantas, que cuidadosamente acomodó en una vitrina que hasta entonces se había mantenido vacía, pidiéndome antes que limpiara con más amabilidad de la que había experimentado alguna vez. Se disculpó conmigo por no hablar mi idioma, diciendo que haría lo necesario por ser lo más clara posible. Desde luego, lo entendí todo, pero no me sentía aún en confianza.

Esa condición cambiaría en los próximos días.

Pasó en una mañana a la semana de que llegara.

La muchacha, en absoluta concentración examinó a la adolescente que le habían llevado, y que experimentaba una erupción en la piel. Después de hacer el chequeo completo, tomó algunas cosas de su vitrina, mezclándolas, obteniendo como resultado un ungüento artesanal que metió en un pote, entregándoselo a su paciente. Por medio de mímica le indicó la forma de aplicación y el tiempo entre aplicaciones, y la despachó a volver a prisión.

Ella no era como la vieja anterior. No mandó a nadie a los quirófanos, de hecho, sus consultas eras reales, y ofrecía medicación real a los convalecientes, se podía ver en sus ojos la satisfacción de mitigar el dolor…

—¿Por qué no los has mandado al matadero? —me atreví a preguntar unos días luego.

Me miró como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, supuse que no se esperaba que hablara con tanta fluidez su idioma.

—¿A qué te refieres con…? ¿Puedes hablar mi idioma?  
—Sí, lamento no habértelo dicho antes… pero no sabía si eras como ellos… —dije, señalando con el mentón la parte exterior del edificio.  
—¿Cómo ellos…? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Nuestra charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de pasos al exterior del consultorio. Le dediqué una mirada significativa mientras me alejaba, fingiendo trabajar, y ella entendió, volviendo a su rol. La puerta se abrió, dando paso al militar de lentes y bigote, el mismo que parecía el jefe del lugar. Sakura se levantó de su silla como impulsada por un resorte, se cuadró y saludó con una reverencia, para quedarse luego rígida como una tabla.

—¡General Ishii!  
—La señorita Kinomoto, ¿cierto? —dijo con tono aburrido el hombre, rodeando el escritorio de Sakura, mirándola de arriba a abajo con ánimo evaluativo.  
—Sí, señor.  
—¿Su especialidad?  
—Enfermera del cuarto regimiento de las fuerzas imperiales, boticaria y especialista en primeros auxilios y medicina tradicional japonesa y china.  
—Bien. Descanse, enfermera.

Sakura sólo relajó un poco la postura, y siguió mirando al frente.

—Tengo una inquietud, señorita Kinomoto —comenzó con tono autoritario el hombre, retirándose las gafas—: no hemos tenido a ningún sujeto de prueba en los quirófanos, y me pregunto por qué.  
—Hasta el momento, no he tenido necesidad de canalizar a nadie, general, aún con casos de anemia o algunas enfermedades de la piel, la mayor parte de los padecimientos de los prisioneros pueden ser resueltos con medicación y descanso, y…  
—¿Prisioneros, dijo? —la interrumpió él.  
—Sí, señor…  
—No, señorita Kinomoto. Me enerva pensar que nadie se lo dijo, así que seré breve y espero lo entienda a la primera. —Tomándonos por sorpresa, el hombre caminó hasta mí, capturándome por un hombro, haciendo que el balde con el cual aseaba se derramara por el suelo. Me aplicó una llave en el brazo, obligándome a impactar la mejilla con rudeza contra el escritorio de Sakura, tirando sus cosas al suelo—. Esto, señorita Kinomoto, no es un prisionero, no es siquiera una persona. Es _marutá_, leña para nuestros hornos, sujetos de investigación como las ratas de laboratorio. Ellos no necesitan remedios o descanso, lo máximo a lo que podrán aspirar en su vida será a convertirse en el medio por el cual hagamos avanzar a la medicina para los que somos personas de verdad. ¿Queda claro?  
—Señor, yo… —podía ver a pesar de mi precaria posición que estaba aterrorizada.  
—¿Qué es esto, señorita Kinomoto?  
—E… él es…  
—¡No "él"! ¡Esto! ¡¿Qué es…?!

Pude ver en la intensidad de su mirada al chocar con la mía la forma en que me imploraba perdón por lo que iba a decir.

—Él… no… esto es… _marutá_…

El tipo me soltó y me arrojó a un lado con desdén. Por precaución no me puse de pie, no me atreví siquiera a levantar la vista.

—Quedando eso claro, a partir de mañana quiero al menos un enviado al quirófano. No quiero nada de remedios o medicamentos. Estamos aquí para servir a la ciencia y al imperio japonés. ¿Entendido?  
—Sí, señor, entendido.

El hombre no dijo nada más. Salió del consultorio junto con sus hombres, y por algunos segundos, sólo reinó el silencio.

Unas suaves manos tomaron mi hombro entonces. Al levantar la mirada, vi a Kinomoto con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, se disculpaba atropelladamente mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie. Hablamos entonces. Le dije lo poco que sabía acerca del lugar en que estábamos y lo que ahí pasaba, y vi su espíritu decaer cada vez más a medida que la verdad iba descubriéndose.

—Yo vine aquí para ayudar… soy una enfermera, esto es…  
—Horrible, lo sé… pero cuando te vi, imaginé que eras diferente… no sé como explicarlo, pero me transmites confianza.  
—Gracias… ¿pero ahora qué debo hacer…? mi deber es preservar la vida, no terminarla, y menos de una forma tan infame…  
—Podemos ayudar a las personas sin que nadie se entere… no podemos evitar que mueran, la guerra es más grande que nosotros, pero podemos aliviar el dolor de los vivos. Yo voy cada noche al complejo de la prisión,y puedo ver la decadencia y la enfermedad de los que como yo están recluidos ahí… tú puedes mandar remedios a través de mí.  
—Esa es una buena idea… pero debemos ser muy discretos.  
—Si estás dispuesta a hacer esto por nosotros, te ayudaré todo lo que pueda. Xiao-Lang Li, por cierto.  
—Será un honor ayudarte… soy Sakura Kinomoto.

A partir de ese momento, formamos un vínculo. En lo subsecuente, comenzamos a charlar más y más, incluso comenzó a enseñarme el oficio de la botica, y algunas cosas de lo más básicas de la enfermería. Veía como su corazón se fragmentaba cada que alguien debía ser enviado al quirófano, pero la decisión se basaba completamente en sus conocimientos médicos, haciendo que aquél destinado a ese camino, le resultara un alivio en lugar de una pena.

Mientras tanto, yo hacía rudimentarias consultas a las personas que estaban encerradas conmigo. Llevaba la información a Sakura y por la noche cargaba con los remedios que ella fuera capaz de crear. Mejoramos en lo posible la calidad de vida de esas personas.

—Cumpliré diecinueve en unos días, el primero de abril —me contó una mañana, cerca de seis meses después de conocernos, mientras yo aseaba y ella escribía su bitácora secreta de prescripciones.  
—Yo también cumpliré diecinueve este año —comenté con ligeresa.  
—¿En serio? ¿Qué día? —preguntó entusiasmada.  
—No lo sé… nunca antes celebré un cumpleaños… sé que nací en mil novecientos veinticinco, pero no sé en qué día… vengo de una familia muy pobre de mineros, me dediqué a ese oficio desde los siete, apenas si aprendí a leer y escribir. Una familia japonesa vivió en mi pueblo antes de que la guerra comenzara, por ellos aprendí tu idioma.  
—Ya veo… —dijo ella, entristecida.

Pasamos a otra cosa, no era un asunto importante, y con franqueza pensé que lo olvidaría.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —Me sorprendió a la mañana siguiente—. No puedo simplemente pasar por alto algo tan importante como tu cumpleaños, así que… —señaló el cartel en la puerta, aquél que con tenebrosa seriedad enaltecía las virtudes del escuadrón que destruía esa parte de China: el Escuadrón 731—. Ese será tu día de nacimiento, y será genial porque no sólo significa que ahora tienes un día el cual celebrar que estás vivo… significa que tú eres lo opuesto a lo que estas personas representan. Tu cumpleaños será el "uno, tres, siete", es decir, el trece de julio. —Después de tan efusivo discurso, bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrada—. Por favor… perdónanos… yo te juro por mi honor como japonesa, que estas personas horribles no nos representan como nación.  
—Gracias… —atiné a susurrar. Nadie se había preocupado de forma tan legítima por mí antes. Ella era maravillosa.

La estreché con fuerza el primero de abril, agradecido de haberla conocido en medio de toda la locura de la guerra, pensando que de no haberla encontrado, mi vida habría sido un auténtico infierno, y muy probablemente ya habría terminado para ese punto.

Y llegado el trece de julio, ella fue quien me felicitó con abrazos y vítores…

Entonces, por alguna razón que no entendimos, mientras estábamos abrazados, en una celebración que era completamente nueva para mí, nos besamos por primera vez.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lobito —susurró sobre mis labios.

Nunca una frase tan breve me había transmitido tanta felicidad.

* * *

El siguiente año pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Seguimos en nuestras labores clandestinas de ayuda al prójimo, pero nos habíamos vuelto amantes también. Estábamos ocultos a plena vista, nadie jamás sospecharía de la enfermera y el prisionero esclavo que hacía de intendente. Pasé las noches observando las estrellas en mi celda, y en contadas, pero maravillosas ocasiones pasaba las tardes desocupadas con Sakura, en su consultorio, haciendo el amor, aún ante la constante amenaza de ser descubiertos.

El trece de julio de mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco, ella, mientras se movía con suavidad sobre mí, haciéndome ver luces de colores al favor de su tersa piel, me decía que ese era en realidad mi segundo año de vida.

Y yo atesoraría ese recuerdo para siempre.

La noticia del final de la guerra llegó en ese mismo agosto. Nunca vi a los japoneses tan frenéticos, y la tarde apenas comenzaba a caer. Vi a Ishii y su séquito abandonar la instalación a toda prisa, vi a los bastardos de los militares que quedaban tratar de incendiar la prisión para que nadie escapara y pudiera delatar sus atrocidades, pero sin éxito, y luego pude presenciar cómo un puñado de soldados de rango medio cometía seppuku en el patio principal del edificio, ante la inminente llegada de los rusos y los americanos. Sin terminar de dar crédito, Sakura tomó mi mano, arrastrándome por catacumbas de la construcción que yo no conocía, hasta salir a un desagüe que daba al frío bosque montañez, a una elevación de unos cinco metros.

—Debes irte —dijo, dejándome clavado al suelo.  
—¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡Podemos irnos juntos!  
—No, Xiao-Lang… yo debo volver… tengo evidencias para que haya justicia por todo lo que pasó aquí.  
—¡Si vuelves, morirás!  
—No será así… márchate tranquilo… —me tomó de la solapas y me besó con vigor—. Descuida, tengo un hechizo invencible.  
—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Sin darme oportunidad de nada más, me empujó al vacío. La caída fue más aparatosa que dolorosa, y desde el suelo vi incrédulo a la única mujer que había amado sacar una granada de su bolsillo, retirándole el seguro, y dejándola caer a sus pies.

—Te amo. —Alcancé a leer de sus labios, mientras echaba a correr nuevamente hacia dentro de la tubería.

Unos segundos después, la explosión había derrumbado la entrada, bañándome de polvo y guijarros.

Sin saber qué hacer, busqué el edificio a la distancia, y pasé días sin comer y casi sin dormir en el bosque, tratando de observar aunque fuera una pista que me hablara sobre la ubicación o destino de Sakura. Sólo oía disparos a intervalos regulares, lo que evidenciaba que los rusos estaban haciendo fusilamientos… resignado, luego de casi una semana, abandoné el lugar sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

**Hong Kong, Territorio del Imperio Británico, China, julio de 1950.**

Cuando terminó la guerra, avancé junto con un montón de refugiados por las costas de China. Los conocimientos heredados por Sakura sobre herbolaria me ayudaron a certificarme y desarrollarme como boticario tradicional, y pude poner una tienda naturista en Hong Kong cuando el Imperio Británico volvió a tomar control del lugar.

Tuve una vida próspera, y aún cuando no vivía en la opulencia, nada me faltaba, en especial al estar solo.

Muchas de mis vecinas (y sus madres) me veían como un premio gordo, era un hombre joven y económicamente productivo e independiente, sin embargo, seguía sin ánimos de establecer nada con nadie. Pensé que era lo mejor. La única mujer que amé no sólo se encargó de darme una mejor vida aún dentro del infierno mismo, gracias a ella obtuve mi libertad y los conocimientos para tener una vida digna… me dio una fecha de cumpleaños, la demostración de que yo existía.

Y aún cuando estaba resignado a que ella hubiera muerto la tarde de la toma de las instalaciones del Escuadrón 731, y que la extrañaba hasta sentir dolor, estaba dispuesto a honrar su memoria y dedicar mi vida a lo que ella hacía con tanto afán: procurar el bien del prójimo.

Esa mañana de julio, abrí mi tienda como cada día. Por la tarde, al cerrar, seguramente iría cenar algo especial, después de todo, era mi cumpleaños.

—¡Buenos días! —Dijo alguien en un susurró desde la puerta.  
—¡Buenos días! —Respondí con amabilidad, pero sin mirar, pues arreglaba cosas detrás de la barra.  
—Perdone que lo moleste, pero… ¿habrá visto a un niño por aquí?  
—Para nada, señorita… ¿como es y qué edad tiene?  
—Pues… —dudó un poco mientras le temblaba la voz, haciéndome preocupar… ¿y si lo había perdido? Tenía que ayudarla—. Es… más o menos de su estatura, atlético, cabello castaño obscuro siempre alborotado y unos bellísimos ojos color miel… hoy cumplirá siete años, y no quiero pasar otro cumpleaños sin él.

Me levanté lentamente, tratando de ver a la mujer a través de la luminosidad que entraba por la puerta. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pude ver la profundidad de aquellos ojos que ocupaban un lugar especial en mis sueños y recuerdos.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella, tratando de encontrar el truco, tratando de comprobar que no era un nuevo sueño. La tomé por los hombros, sintiendo como se estremecía, y ella tomó mis mejillas con sus manos. Había una cicatriz en su frente que se perdía entre su cabello de caramelo, pero más allá de eso, era ella… justamente ella.

Mi Sakura.

Nos abrazamos como si fuéramos a morir por soltarnos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, lobito. —Dijo atropelladamente, y yo no pude ahogar un sollozo.

Ella estaba ahí.

Yo estaba completo.

Ese día de mi cumpleaños, fue el verdadero inicio de mi vida.

**731 - 137.**

**Fin.**


	4. A través de mis ojos

**A través de mis ojos.**

El mundo es un lugar vasto y extraño, repleto de misterios e intrincadas tramas del destino, que siempre tendrán caminos y desenlaces inesperados y extravagantes. Lo que para mí se traduce llanamente en absoluto aburrimiento. Como cada tarde, espero a que Sakura llegue. La espero con muchas ansias, porque la amo mucho, pero, desde luego, se lo mostraré a mi manera.

La veo llamarme desde la puerta cuando la atraviesa, meneando un cascabel, y mi primer impulso es lanzarme a ella para quitárselo… pero debo admitir que últimamente siento mucha pereza… debe ser que he subido un poco de peso. Le grito un "bienvenida" desde donde estoy, y ella sonríe aunque no me ve.

Deja su cartera en el perchero y va hasta su escritorio, donde se sienta frente a ese horrible aparato que acapara la mayor parte de su tiempo y al que le he declarado la guerra desde que lo adquirió. Supongo que es mi momento de brillar.

Sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, después de que compruebo que está absorta en la luz que mana del aparato, hago mi entrada triunfal.

—¡Kero! —exclama cuando caigo sobre la cosa en la que apoya las manos para que pasen cosas en la pantalla, parece muy molesta mientras me increpa y me toma con delicadeza… relájate, mujer, o mis garras harán que te calmes…

Me sigue reprochando, veo sus enormes ojos verdes perdidos en los míos mientras me regaña, y yo hago un maravilloso acto de indiferencia. Me gusta verla hacer esos extraños sonidos que supongo representan algún tipo de lenguaje entre los suyos, y que de alguna forma ingenua cree que significan algo para mí.

Sin embargo, hoy no termina la reprimenda llevándome hasta mi zona de juegos como siempre, de hecho, parece contrariada, y vuelve a quedarse absorta en mis ojos… vaya que sus ojos son lindos, si se los sacara, jugaría con ellos por semanas.

—¿Te sientes bien, Kero? Tus ojos se ven… raros…

Y dicho ese balbuceo, se va un momento y regresa con la espantosa caja que usa para llevarme fuera de mi casa. Desde luego, peleo con ella, pero la muy aprovechada se pone a rascarme el pescuezo, con tal precisión que me tiene al borde del desmayo por placer antes de que me de cuenta de que he sido timado y enjaulado.

Cautivo como estoy, soy llevado hasta el aparato que usa para moverse, se pone una cosa en la cabeza y monta al animal artificial que ruge mientras nos lleva a quién sabe dónde.

Llegamos a una casa fea e incómoda a la que habíamos venido sólo una vez antes. Recuerdo perfectamente que mi Sakura me llevaba con otra Sakura que me bañaba y cortaba las garras, pero luego me trajo aquí a que hicieran lo mismo conmigo, la diferencia es que aquí me trata un Sakura macho. Veo a mi Sakura dudar un poco antes de abrir la puerta y entrar… la vez pasada se portó igual, está nerviosa y su respiración está agitada… y tengo la ligera, muy ligera impresión… de que está de ánimos para aparearse.

Finalmente abre la puerta.

—¡Buenas tardes, doctor Li!  
—Señorita Kinomoto, qué gusto recibirla de vuelta.

Eso último sonó muy extraño. El Sakura macho se comporta torpe con mi Sakura, se acicala la nuca innecesariamente, evita mirarla a los ojos. Es muy tonto, su ritual de cortejo está terriblemente mal ejecutado, a este paso, ninguno de estos dos se va a reproducir.

—¿Qué… qué la trae por aquí? —se golpea la frente con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Qué pregunta más estúpida, soy un veterinario y trae a su gato, ¿a qué más podría venir?

Ríe como un bobo. Y eso no es lo peor… ¡Mi Sakura también ríe como boba! Me retracto, quizás lo mejor sea que no se reproduzcan, serán una vergüenza para su especie.

—Sí, doctor… es… es Kero… creo que algo le pasa.  
—Echemos un vistazo —y luego de eso, me pone sobre una mesita— me gusta mucho este magnífico ejemplar de gato persa dorado… ¿qué edad tiene ya?  
—Un año y medio.  
—Es joven… al menos para estar tan… robusto.  
—Dígalo sin pena, doctor… sé que Kero es gordo, pero es que simplemente no puedo resistirme cuando me pide de comer…  
—Sé lo que es no poder resistirse a los deseos de alguien a quien se quiere…

¿Qué está pasando aquí? El Sakura macho se pone de todos colores luego de decir eso, apesta a testosterona, y a pesar de eso, no se impone como el macho que se supone que es… su especie es rara, se empeña en comportarse _contra natura_ todo el tiempo… si tan imperiosa es su necesidad de aparearse, no veo el impedimento, ambos parecen ser adultos, y ella no lo ha rechazado o se ha fijado siquiera en otro macho… deberían buscar un buen tejado y…

—Creo que tiene un caso ligero de conjuntivitis, probablemente una alergia ambiental… le recomendaría cambiar algunos hábitos de higiene en el hábitat de Kero, el problema podría estar en alguno de los productos de limpieza que utiliza.  
—¿Es grave?  
—Para nada, unas gotas en los ojos y algo de medicamento y estará perfectamente controlado.  
—Bueno… no sabría identificar qué es lo que lo está afectando… —¿por qué Sakura bajó tanto la voz?— Eh… yo había pensado… si es que tal vez podría asesorarme con la inspección de los productos de limpieza…  
—Si me los trae, con todo gusto les echaría un ojo.  
—¡Ah, claro! Traérselos… yo había pensado más bien en… que visitara mi casa… bueno, la de Kero si es que tiene oportunidad… por supuesto, le pagaría la consulta.  
—Oh… desde luego, qué torpe soy, eso sería más eficiente, ¿verdad? Y… ¿cuál es la dirección?  
—Está en la ficha que hizo de Kero cuando lo atendió por primera vez, ¿recuerda?  
—Claro, qué estúpido soy. ¿Cuándo puede recibirme?  
—¿Este fin de semana?  
—¡Perfecto! ¡Es una cita entonces! —Otra vez se puso de colores—. ¡Es decir…! No una cita, cita… bueno… usted me entiende…  
—Es una cita, doctor —Sakura parece más relajada ahora, ¿qué está pasando?— Y me sentiría más cómoda si me llamara por mi nombre.  
—De acuerdo… pero por favor, también usa el mío.

* * *

Milímetros faltaron para que mis dientes entraran en el cuello del Sakura macho la primera vez que llegó a mi casa. El muy infame me echó agua directo a los ojos mientras mi Sakura veía horrorizada cómo me retorcía por el dolor, y ahora este insensato está ahí, charlando con ella mientras comen, en tanto que yo apenas si puedo enfocarlo… seguramente había algo en la comida, tengo mucho sueño.

Mi Sakura, sin embargo, se ve animada y bastante contenta. La cosa roja que beben los está haciendo comportarse cada vez más sueltos y felices en apariencia, y también se ven más seguros en sus actos.

Al caer la noche, ella lo acompaña al recibidor para que él agarre su montura y se marche.

Por motivos que no comprendo, comienzan una nueva charla, ahí, parados ante la incomodidad y el frío, pero por extraño que parezca, lucen tanto más cómodos ahora, y también más osados, de cara al inminente adiós.

En un movimiento inesperado por parte de mi Sakura, lo toma del cuello, y ahora le está lamiendo los labios de una forma muy poco eficiente para acicalarlo. Él le responde comportándose igual, y yo me quedo mirándolos mientras que ellos no se separan, como si quisieran comerse el uno al otro.

Qué desagradables.

—Tu gato nos está mirando.  
—Sólo ignóralo, seguro ni siquiera puede ver bien entre las drogas y las gotas en los ojos.  
—No te olvides de medicarlo correctamente.  
—Descuida, lo cuidaré bien.  
—Llévalo cuando quieras a la clínica…  
—O puedes tú venir a darle consulta aquí… ¿cuánto me cobrarás por eso?  
—Una cena tal vez —me mira con un feo gesto que creo que es la forma en la que ellos muestran que están contentos—. Pequeño suertudo, tu salud será gratis desde hoy, según parece.

Me acaricia la cabeza.

Lo rasguño.

* * *

Cada cambio de luna, el Sakura macho está en esta casa. A últimas fechas mi visión ha mejorado, y debo admitir que me siento con mucha energía, en especial después de que bajara tanto de peso.

Ellos repiten más o menos la misma rutina de la primera vez, aunque con algunas variantes sutiles. Comen, beben, juegan de pie en la sala mientras suena ese ruido estridente que ellos parecen disfrutar, pero que a mí me hace desear ir a refugiarme al árbol más cercano. Incluso intentan charlar conmigo mientras yo busco el calor entre los brazos de cualquiera de los dos.

Y una fría noche, finalmente dan el paso. Los veo muy entretenidos acicalándose de forma diferente a como los había visto hacer en el pasado, hasta que el macho repara en mí y le pide a mi Sakura que me saque de mi habitación, la misma que por mis dos años de vida he compartido con ella. Miserable, me cobraré por esto.

Pero no hace falta ser muy listo para saber lo que pasa, los maullidos de mi Sakura resuenan quizás por todo el vecindario, se aparean con vigor en el santuario que era ese cuarto. No sólo una vez como lo haría yo, sino varias, toda la noche. Parece que el Sakura macho se tomó muy en serio eso de reproducirse, y quiere tener a toda una camada de una vez.

Luego de despertar, ambos estuvieron en la cocina toda la mañana, poniendo cara de idiotas. Aunque estaría mal que me quejara, me sirvieron una ración bastante generosa para comer, y ahora se miran como yo veo los muñecos que Sakura me compra. Se ronronean entre ellos, y básicamente me ignoran, yo maullo para llamar su atención, pero fracaso.

Y cerca estuve de saltar a la espalda de mi Sakura, que estaba recargada en el mueble donde pone la comida, hasta que me di cuenta de que… estos sinvergüenzas se están apareando de nuevo… vaya posición más incómoda… mejor me voy… de todas formas, ni siquiera me están haciendo caso.

* * *

Sakura macho pasa mucho tiempo aquí últimamente. De hecho, ha construido otra casa pequeña a un costado de la original, y tiene algunas jaulas con otros animales ahí. Veo a los dos departir todo el día, y hacen todo juntos. Son insoportables.

Ella parece feliz mientras abre una caja repleta de fajos de papel. Él la abraza mientras ella llora.

—Lo han publicado al fin —dice ella entre sollozos.  
—Ya se habían tardado. Es maravilloso, y todos deben verlo. Bueno, ya sólo nos falta sembrar un árbol y…  
—¿Me tomas por tonta, Xiao-Lang? ¡Hasta que este dedito deje de estar tan solito y dusnudo, no "sembraremos" ningún árbol!  
—Ya me he anticipado a eso, y por eso es que todos estamos aquí.

¿Qué está pasando? De la nada, hay un montón de Sakura, toda la camada de la mía, su padre, sus otros familiares. Son muchos y me están mareando.

Y este macho metiche que parece que no quieren en su casa, hace un nuevo y hasta ahora desconocido ritual, mientras que mi Sakura se pone rígida. Se inclina delante de ella mientras que saca de entre su ropa una cajita… vaya, qué piedra tan enorme tiene esa argolla… la quiero…

Me distraigo demasiado en los destellos de la joya, y cuando vuelvo, veo que mi Sakura llora con las manos sobre la boca. No sé qué se dijeron en el inter, no sé por qué todo el mundo está en silencio… como esperando a que algo estalle…

—Yo… ¡Acepto!, ¡claro que acepto!

Lo abraza con fuerza y todos se vuelven locos, y yo no tengo otra que menear la cola viendo a estos hacer todo este circo.

Alguien deme un poco de atún.

* * *

Esta casa tiene cada vez más entes viviendo en ella, y en los últimos dos años, ya no se parece en nada al hogar que conocía. Y ahí está él, petulante, pendenciero incluso, está ese gato negro, sólo mirándome mientras menea la cola como si cualquier cosa. Me ve comer, pero no come, sólo se sienta en la puerta como si fuera dueño del lugar.

—No quiero problemas, Spinel, no lo provoques.

El Sakura macho dice eso a la distancia, y parece que desde que lo trajo esperaba que peleáramos por el territorio o algo así, lo que es inútil, hay suficiente comida y espacio para ambos aquí, y francamente, qué dolor estar en conflicto con alguien.

Sin embargo, debo mostrarle quien manda.

Salto a las piernas del macho, y él, sin dejar de ver la caja idiota, se pone a acariciar mi cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí, todo solo?

Mi Sakura toma al gato negro, lo lleva hasta el mismo sillón donde estamos nostros, y ahí nos quedamos al favor de la calidez de estos dos mentecatos.

—Son buenos —me dice el gato negro, indiferente.  
—Sí, y son míos, así que…  
—Aprende a compartir.

Estoy a punto de responderle, y entonces sucede.

Un tirón potente, y yo caigo de la protección de Sakura macho.

—¡No, Tsubasa!

Detrás de mí, su cría me mira. Mi naturaleza me grita que debo arañarlo, castigarlo con el dolor que me ha provocado… y veo esos enormes y vivaces ojos verdes, su cara de completa ignorancia, sus movimiento descoordinados y la baba escurriéndose de su boca. Es tan pequeño y tan tonto… completamente indefenso, y su mirada es como la de mi propia Sakura, joyas tan bellas que nace un instinto en mí que va contra mi condición de cazador…

En lugar de atacarlo, me acerco a él y rasco mi lomo contra su diminuta barriga, mientras él hace una mueca que se parece mucho a la de Sakura cuando está feliz.

Vaya familia interesante la que me tocó tener.

* * *

—Sé que no me entiendes, Kero… pero quiero que sepas que te estoy muy agradecida. —Mi Sakura me mira, sus enormes ojos me tienen completamente perdido. Entiendo al Sakura macho y su incapacidad de respirar cuando lo mira así—. Sin saberlo, sin proponértelo, lograste que encontrara al compañero perfecto, que tuviera la oportunidad de formar mi propia familia, y de darte un hogar aún mejor al que tenías. Eres muy importante para mí y para mi familia… sé que Xiao-Lang a veces dice cosas malas de ti, pero no lo hace de corazón, él te aprecia tanto como yo, por eso te mantiene en tan buena forma, y eres la adoración de Tsubasa… y cuando llegue su hermanito… o hermanita, estoy segura que también te querrá un montón. Muchas personas no pueden ver lo mucho que significa que alguien como tú esté en la vida de las personas, no importa si eres un gato, pudiste ser un perro o un hámster y serías igual de importante y querido para nosotros. Pudiste estar cuidando a mi padre en su común soledad, o haciendo las delicias en el taller de Tomoyo, pudiste ser la única y leal compañía de alguien que no tiene un techo sobre su cabeza en estas épocas tan frías, o el alivio a los dolores de alguien que no tiene algo tan importante como la salud. Pudiste ser el lazarillo de quien no ve, o un rescatista en medio de los desastres. Y al final, fuiste mi gato, un gato gordinflón y consentido, que le ronronea a Tsubasa, y araña a Xiao-Lang a la menor provocación, y que prefiere quedarse mirando el plato antes de admitir frente a Spinel que tiene hambre. Todos te queremos mucho.  
—Te he entendido… ¡Por los bigotes de mi tía! ¡Te he entendido! ¡Bien, mujer! ¡prepárate, que aquí vienen mis exigencias! En primer lugar, esta casa es mía, y les he concedido el vivir aquí porque ciertamente me caen bien, pero no quiero que tu cría ande dejando sus desperdicios por todos lados, y tu macho va a tener que aprender a dormir en el tejado de vez en cuando, y nada de visitas… además, ese ruido espantoso que ponen todos los días se debe terminar. Mi comida debe ser servida al menos unas cinco veces al día, y quiero que diariamente me traigas nuevos juguetes, ¿Fui claro? Detesto repetir mis órdenes.

Me mira desconcertada. Creo que entendió a cabalidad. Me alegro, ya iba siendo hora de dejar claro quién manda aquí.

—¡Qué adorable maullido! —¡No puede ser!— Y aprovechando que estás de buen humor… te presentaré al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Aún estoy perplejo por lo raro que es descubrir que esta criatura habla, así que me dejo llevar. Cuando llegamos al recibidor, una bestia salida de las entrañas del mismo infierno gatuno me mira con desdén. A su lado, el Sakura macho observa mis reacciones, y es quien hace las presentaciones:

—Bien, este es Yue, es un husky albino, y es muy tranquilo y amigable. Más les vale llevarse bien.

Los dos bobalicones entran a la casa y me dejan frente a frente con el monstruo.

—Fuereño, estas son las reglas… mi casa, mis humanos, mi comida, no importa que tan grande seas, si quieres seguir viviendo aquí, tendrás que seguir mis órdenes, ¿de acuerdo?

_¡Guau!_

Me quiero morir…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Con afecto, para CherryLeeUp.**

**Y también para tu Luna, y la Bombón de Esteban, y para Momo, y todos los que no mencionamos, pero que definitivamente tuvieron o tienen un papel en nuestras vidas sin que lo notemos. La temática del veterinario fue el pretexto perfecto.**

**¡Feliz año!**


End file.
